


外卖

by Sovnarski



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovnarski/pseuds/Sovnarski
Summary: 我睡眼惺忪地问是谁在敲门，助理带着笑的声音传过来：“送外卖的。”
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“他的提案又被采用了？”  
“不然呢，那个靠屁股的骚货，这个月他已经去了五次总裁家了。”  
我扯着男人的领带湿吻他，涎水从我的下巴上流下来，他任由我如何蹂躏他的薄唇，许久我才放开他，用手背擦去下巴上的水痕。  
茶水间的门没锁，只要有人进来，就能看见我们激吻的模样。  
“骚货，”我把那些湿亮的东西在水龙头下洗净，“他们在说你呢，听出来了吗？”  
助理只是静静地看着我，然后扯下一张纸为我擦手，我把纸揉成一团，扔在他的脸上。

两个月前，我感冒了，助理带着果篮来看我，果篮是员工们一起买的，我让他给我剥个橘子，橘子汁水溅到他的手上，他发情了。  
我的信息素就是橘子味的。  
他轻轻喘着气，克制自己的呼吸，然而那种香醇的红酒味是抑制不住的。我躺在床上，莫名其妙地看着他，他不敢看我，悄悄给我倒了杯水后就说要离开。  
“还有事，你过来一下。”我向他勾勾手指，他刚疑惑地凑过来，被我一下子扯住领带，干脆利落地吻上他的唇。  
助理的唇柔软又温热，刚刚他吃了水果，我不记得了，但也许是苹果，那种清香的，甜腻的味道从他口中渡给我，我忍不住用舌去舔他的下唇，他尽力想要挣脱却发出了小声稀碎的呻吟。  
我承认我觊觎他很久了。助理不爱笑，言行举止间颇有禁欲系的感觉。皮肤白皙，身材颀长却不显得丝毫柔弱，他经常去健身，胳膊上的肌肉甚至能在西装下看出来。他业绩好，一来公司就被分配给我，和我合作融洽，摸透了我的性格，知道我的习惯，最要命的是……他是个Omega。  
这样一个Omega对于任何一个Alpha都是致命的诱惑，这个公司里的人对他动心思的还真不少。让我愉快的是，他对着橘子味发情，四舍五入不就是对着我发情？  
我眯起眼睛蹭他的胡子，“为什么要忍？”  
他侧过头不看我，看起来是想装作若无其事地轻声道：“总裁，我还要去公司报告您的情况。”  
我坐直身子，把他拉到我旁边利落地翻身骑在他身上，又从他手里夺过手机，拨通了副总的电话。  
“告诉他我很好，留下你一起吃饭。”我抓着手机放到他耳边，自己则俯下身子去吻他的颈项，他的红酒味信息素真是醉人，一个omega怎么能有这么烈的味道？他后颈的腺体在细碎头发的遮盖下若隐若现，但能很清晰地知道那里是红肿着的。  
“副总，是我。”他扶住我的肩膀，轻拍了我两下示意电话接通了，让我停下动作，“我在总裁家里，她……”  
“我很好，谢谢你们派人来看我啊。”我抬起头，一边提高音量一边解他的领带和衬衫，我并没有抬头看他，“人我留下了，请他吃个饭。”  
“不好意思，副总，我……”他正准备和副总裁道个歉却突然停下来，因为我已经扒开他的衬衫，一手揉捏他胸前早就挺立起来的小东西。  
“…怎么了？”副总对助理说话说到一半突然停下感到好奇。  
“别麻烦了，我要给他做饭了。”我抢过电话，随便应付两句挂掉了电话。  
我用手捏着他的脸，轻轻啃咬他的唇，趁着换气的间隙再问：“为什么剥橘子就发情了？”  
他喘一口气，任由我折磨他，然后慢慢回答：“我……没有，只是，忘了……忘了抑制剂。”  
他尽可能缩短句子长度，避免发出呻吟声。我伸出舌头舔他的唇角，余光看见他紧紧攥住我的床单。  
“总裁……我，我不能……”他艰难地抬起我的脸，要坐直身子却被我牢牢按住，“你不能什么？”我明知故问，看着他眼里的忍耐。  
“这周的会议报告，我还没总结，您……”，“今天和我做爱，会议报告我来帮你写。”我笑着，手已经伸到他的腰间，解开他的皮带。是的，我当然知道他不可能因为一个破烂会议报告就和我做爱，我要强迫他。  
我想起他敲门的时候故意跟我开玩笑，我趴在门上问是谁，他盯着猫眼说：“送外卖的。”  
助理惊得呼吸又急促了几分，我轻轻剥下他的裤子，看见他深色内裤几乎包不住的肿胀挺立。  
“你不是送外卖的吗，把你自己送给我，对吧？”  
他闭上了嘴，用牙齿咬着自己手背的皮肉，低头看我脱下衣服，只留着胸衣。我伸手拉低他的内裤，瞥见了代表着欲望的一片濡湿，骚货，明明已经想要到不行还能忍住。他身下缓缓地渗出蜜液来，我故意用手背缓缓蹭过他的阳具，感受他不适的瑟缩和强压下自己的腰防止顶向我，我的手指探进他炽热的穴口。  
发烫，又湿润，如果感冒的是他而不是我，或许要更有意思得多。  
“不，不行。”他抓住我的手腕，健身成果不错，就算是发情了还是力气很大，甚至掐的我有些疼。我眯起眼睛，用另一只手掰开他的手，他恳求道：“我现在就去买抑制剂，不用，不用给您添麻烦。”  
“把你放出去给别人操吗？”我冷笑一声，抽出他的皮带勒在他脖子上，“做梦。”  
平日只办事不多嘴的助理脸红着求我的模样，我可能这辈子都忘不掉了。我把皮带系好，如同遛狗一般地扯了扯，他被我拉得弓起身子，困难地喘上一口气。  
我尽量让信息素扩散得浓郁一点，橘子味压不过他的酒味，我就干脆把他的头转过去吮吸他的腺体，他不安地扭动起来，手寻找我的腰想要推开我。  
“我说过了，今天就想和你做爱。”我闭着眼睛深吸了一口他的味道，“我不标记你，我只想操你。”  
Omega被我的信息素弄得更没有力气了，他被我用难受的姿势扭着，而我的手又重新探入他的体内，寻找他的敏感点。我慢慢地在湿润的内壁里轻刮，他一下一下地收缩着包裹我，让我不禁发出几声赞叹。  
助理突然颤抖了一下，我猛然抬头看向他亮起来的眼睛，坏心眼地在那点上狠狠按着，他不可控制地扭动起屁股来自己寻找快感，一面又用手遮着脸厌恶自己的行为。“手拿开，转过来看着我。”我不由分说地命令他。  
他习惯了被我指使，条件反射地就转过来，双手撑着身子支在两旁，双腿大开眼圈泛红地盯着我。我似乎看出了他快要溢出来的不满和渴求，他越是矛盾，我的征服欲就越强。  
“告诉我，”我掐着他的肋部，用口液沾湿他的乳头，并用牙齿轻咬，与此同时我添了第二根手指进去，“我在干什么？”  
“您在……操我。”他忍辱负重地别过头去。  
“用什么操你？”  
“用手指，您的手指。”  
我添了第三根，能看出来他尽力憋着喘气和呻吟，于是我同时用三根手指剐蹭他的敏感点，让他惊呼一声后绝望地闭上了眼睛。  
“睁开眼看着我，我要进去了。”我把沾湿的手指拿出来，涂抹在身下胀痛的性器上给他看，然后毫不犹豫地捅进他还在流水的小穴里，他触电般地微张双唇，连呼吸都颤抖起来。  
我盯着他的蓝眼睛，那对眼睛逐渐变得浑浊起来，我狠狠地操弄了两下，他的后脑磕在软软的床头上，我愤怒地扯住他的棕发。  
柔软的东西只能唤醒我的兽欲。  
他咬着下唇，宁可自己痛也不愿意发出声音来，我调整了下角度，用顶端磨蹭他的那一点，“叫出声来。”我轻声道，“叫出声来，不然我就边操你边给他们打电话，谁都可以，财务经理，副总裁，董事长。”  
“不，不……总裁，别……”他摇头，但看我的眼神仍然像看一个不懂事的孩子，我骑在他身上一手握住他翘得高高的阴茎，一边疯狂地操他，这次他不忍了，放肆地呻吟起来，我喘着粗气，帮他撸动那根粗壮的东西。  
“说些什么，说些让我开心的话。”我几乎是用请求的语气，昂起头来深吸气。  
“嗯……我，您快一点，我要到了……啊！”他扶着我的腰，我喜欢那双大手在我的腰上抚摸的感觉。  
快乐的白色闪电从我的脑仁横穿而过，我开始尽数把精液释放在他体内，却不抽出来，他抽搐着也慢慢射出来，流淌在我们的交合之处，打湿了他深棕色的毛发。  
说真的，如果这时候我能狠狠咬向他的腺体，该有多美妙？但我没有，我记得我说过的话，我无权标记他。  
我吻他的唇，一下一下咬他的舌头，边亲他边问:“再说，为什么对着橘子就发情了？”  
一提到这个问题他似乎就清醒过来，侧过头躲开我毫无章法的吻，轻声道:“您已经……我得回去了，明天还有个会议，记得吗？”  
我讨厌他转移话题。  
“转过去。”我撑起身子拔出自己，解开他脖子上的皮带，白皙的皮肤被勒出一圈红，我温柔地触碰了一下，等待他的动作。  
他忍着痛扭过身子，生涩地对我撅起屁股来，我先用手抚摸他大腿的肌肉，“我们换个别的玩法。”  
“我操你的时候，自己在心里数着，我操了几下。”我说着，掰着他的臀部重新顶进去。  
我看了看手上的皮带，随意调节了下长度，用皮带轻拍两下他的右臀，并没有在乎他有没有做好准备，便开始猛烈摆动起来。  
他忍着不出声，我就用皮带狠狠抽他的后背，一条一条，斜斜地画在他紧实的肌肉线条上，“出声，我不是在奸尸。”  
他扒着床头，控制着自己的音量呻吟，我突然停下来，他反而惊得低呼一声。  
我向前挪了挪身子，握住他翘起来的性器，用拇指安抚他湿淋淋的顶端，“怎么样？数了多少下了？”  
他沉默起来，许久才在我略过他那一点而不用力的时候低声道：“刚刚……忘掉了。”  
我暴戾地堵住他那不断渗出精液的小孔，开始用力操他，我闭着眼睛，听他艰难地出声，再放开手指时，他射了我满手。  
我把手伸到他眼前，湿漉漉的液体从我手掌心流下来，有的直接滴落，有的顺着手腕向下蔓延。  
“你看，你弄了我一手。”  
他呼吸急促，如同做错了什么大事一样轻轻道：“我帮您清理。”  
看着他用温热的水替我清洗，我开始走神，一边皱眉一边盯着他的耳朵，那上面还有我的牙印。  
每次的会议都是他提前两三天跟我说，而昨天我是真的感冒头晕，不过算着明天也应该好了，至于这个会议……  
“明天你会感冒吧，”我用鼻腔不屑地哼一声，“感冒的话，还怎么开会？”  
我吻了他那么多次，他一定得感冒。这样想着，我便有了一种愉悦的感觉，我没标记他，把感冒传染给他也算是一种标记吧？  
“没关系的，我不爱生病。”他用毛巾擦干我的身体，好像我们刚刚什么都没做过一样，为什么他总是这副样子？  
走出浴室后，我从钱包里拿出几张钞票塞在他身后的兜里，并用力拍了两下他的屁股。  
“既然这样，你就自己去买避孕药吧，”我抬起头来看他，他已经把西装穿好，连领带都一丝不苟。对于我的话他隐忍着，只看他的表情什么也看不出来，“哦，再买几盒避孕套。”  
我倚在门框上看他一切如常地走下台阶，邪笑着添了一句：“记得常来啊。”

“……方案最迟月底交上来。”我关掉PPT，收拾材料之前看了一眼助理。  
他发现了我的目光，慢吞吞的收拾东西等我走过去。从上回以后，他又来过我家几次，每次都要被我操一通，我看着他的衬衫领子，有种想把口红留在上面的冲动。我轻声问：“中午吃什么？”  
助理思考了一下，站起身来回答我：“还没想好，您呢？”  
事实上我讨厌他装作什么都没发生的样子，但我既然已经强上了他，就没有理由要求他在众人面前也像在床上那样取悦我。他见我不语，拿起文件夹道：“我请您吃饭吧。”  
“不，”我抬起头看着他，“当然不用，我想，我吃外卖就可以了。”  
我差点没看出来他脸上细微的表情变化，他懂我在说什么，抿抿唇征求我的意见：“那我……送您回家？”  
坐在他车里，我闭上眼睛，他的车里有一股淡淡的清香，仔细一闻竟然是橘子味的类似空气清新剂的东西。  
Omega正准备替我解安全带，我突然伸手捏住他的下巴，助理已经习惯了我偶尔这样，他试探地盯着我，我摩挲他的胡茬，微张开唇贴上去咬住他的下唇，在他唇舌间辗转流连。  
我尽量温柔地吻他，他情不自禁地握住我的手，温热的手掌让我想起他扶着我腰的模样。  
“我们……一起去吃饭吧，不要去我家了。”我用脸颊磨蹭他的胡子，助理愣了一下，似乎觉得我这样一个人，到嘴边的肉是不可能放走的。  
“您不是要……”  
“没什么，以后多的是机会。”我对他扬起唇角。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

我蹲下身子，红酒区的人不算太多，况且现在已经很晚了，十分钟也过不了一两个人。  
Omega用手扶着他身后的架子，低下头眼神复杂地看我，我正解他的皮带，拉开拉链，再把内裤拽下去，用手圈住它。  
“关于你上次的想法，我觉得很不错，但是……”那东西已经硬起来了，我抬起眼皮来瞟了他一眼，“但是合同还不能签。”  
我凑过去，先含住他的龟头，用舌头转了一圈，他按住我的肩膀:“这里……有人。”  
他温热的手指轻拍我，我反而吞得更深，因为顶到喉头而差点呕出来，转念一想，我用含着泪的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着他，他的理智总能战胜感性，大手掰着我的下巴，身子准备向后撤。  
“唔。”我不满地发出声音，指甲掐在他的手腕上，开始缓慢地吞吐起来。  
那些纹路和我的嘴唇不断摩擦，我尽我所能地去舔他，给他带来极致的触感，他仰起头来长长出一口气，却依然扶着我的肩膀。  
红酒香肆虐的时候，我甚至不知道这是他的味道还是他背后架子上的酒味，总之我对他着迷。随着我一下一下顶到深喉，他有些难耐地抚摸我的头发，我恶趣味的想，他会不会拽着我的头发？  
事实是他并没有，但这不碍于他跟着我的频率向前顶腰，我抬手握住余下吞不进去的部分撸动，另一手照顾他下面的阴囊，助理呼吸急促地想要推开我却没来得及，那些精液一股一股地流进我口中，他抽出来的时候，还和我的舌头拉了浅白色的丝。  
“我……我带你去漱口，对不起……”他着急地胡乱拉上裤子，拽着我的胳膊扶我站起来，我轻轻甩开他，拇指擦去嘴角流下来的液体，“咽下去了。”  
他微微张唇，但没说话，从衣兜里掏出纸巾来替我擦嘴角，我模糊不清道:“口红要擦掉了！”  
助理目光灼灼地看着我。

我牢牢拽住项圈上的麻绳，另一手掰着他紧实的臀部肌肉，感受收缩包裹我的频率，闭着眼挑了下眉。  
我们从超市急匆匆地赶回了家，我给他戴了有铃铛的项圈，每次我撞击的时候，那铃铛总会响起来。  
“这样……您会不舒服吗。”Omega攥紧水池边缘，抬起头从镜子里看着我，他眼圈泛红，脸颊要不是有胡子的遮盖，应该也红透了。  
我又深入了几分，俯下身舔吻他的后背，拉紧麻绳使他仰起头，我把麻绳的一边放到他口中，“咬住它。”  
他屈辱地咬住麻绳，在我的一次又一次挺动中破碎地小声呻吟着，“嗯……”  
我呼出一口气停下来，用麻绳抽他的屁股，再揪他的头发，迫使他贴近我。他比我高了很多，这样的姿势似乎能把他的腰扭断。可事实是，我爱他这副模样，我爱死了，我甚至想就这样死在他体内。  
看着他这副美丽性感得要命的躯体，我也忍不住颤抖起来，我掐他，“求我操你。”  
“我求你……操我，求求……啊！”  
我没有标记他，高潮的时候我没来得及拔出直接射在他里面，他满足地喘了一口气，拖着淋漓的下体转过来面对我，然后极尽虔诚地跪下，含住我仍然硬挺的性器，用那双唇吻它，用柔软的舌舔它，让它直直顶到他的喉咙，然后忍住呕吐感如同我刚刚在超市一样深深地吞吐。  
我在他柔软的、温热的口腔横冲直撞，他摸着我敏感的膝窝。  
“你想要什么？”我轻轻抚摸他的头发，想起来他没忍心扯我头发的表情。  
“我……”他要缩回脑袋的时候我又一把掐住他后脑的发，腰往前一送继续操他的嘴。“就这么说，用这张嘴说出来。”  
“我…呜……想要，想要您，标记……嗯…标记我。”他含糊不清地声音让我又射了他满口，他的唇角流下半透明的液体，我拿毛巾擦去，又用水龙头里的水给他漱口，他眼圈红得太过于委屈，我太爱他这样了。  
“要我的标记？”我咬住他的下唇，舌头去找他的舌头，他疯狂地回应我时，我再浅尝辄止地停下来。  
我也握住他不断冒出精液的阴茎，随便撸动两下就射了出来，有几滴溅到我的胸下和腰腹，他吓得忙道歉，我不以为意，让他面对我的胸脯，“给我舔干净，我就标记你。”  
他听话地舔我的胸口和乳尖，时不时用牙齿咬我的肉，一只手揉捏我另一边的胸乳，我舒服地浅浅呻吟，新做的指甲掐住他的肩膀。  
我抓住他的双手放在我的腰上，“我感受到你了。”  
他贴近我的腹部，微硬的胡茬扎着我，我觉得他迷人得很，拽着他的头发把他拉起来，轻轻咬在他发肿的腺体。当然我不能轻易便宜了他，只是给了他一个暂时标记。  
“这样够吗？”我问他。  
“……”他不说话，尽量温柔地把我弄到床上，然后替我从抽屉里拿出内衣裤给我穿上，却不在乎自己身上除了那个项圈还一丝不挂。  
这感觉真奇怪，就好像我才是那个发情的求操的，两眼翻白上下流水的Omega。不过就算互换的话，他也应该是个好Alpha，而……不像我。  
助理把我的头发理好，转身去找不知道被我扔到哪里的衣服，我骤然一愣，刚刚是不是……抽得太用力了？  
那些红痕遍布在他肌肉线条分明的后背，臀部甚至还能看到巴掌大的一片红。  
“你等一下。”我小声道，本以为他听不见，没想到他立刻转过来等待我的指示，“过来陪我躺一会儿。”  
我轻轻靠在他胸口，闭着眼摸他脸上的胡子，他不说话，默默给我盖好被子，须臾才道：“我一会儿回去改一下方案。”  
Omega完全不像个Omega，我刚才不该那样对他，说真的，他值得最好的。我睁眼抬头看他，他呆愣愣的挑了下眉毛，“怎么了？”  
我轻轻拨弄他的睫毛，盯着他蓝得透彻的眼睛，那晚我迷迷糊糊睡着了，早晨再醒来的时候，他已经不见了，但桌子上多了一份早餐。

助理被派去出差三天，再见他的时候是公司的庆功宴，董事长包了一家酒店，他飞机一落地就赶过来，我喝得微醺的时候，他才风尘仆仆地进门。  
我不满地皱起眉，他把胡子刮了。  
副总对我夸他干练又老成，以后绝对能往上爬，我笑着看他，他只是如同往常一样不卑不亢地道谢，那种禁欲的气息又飘过来。  
于是我开始变着法地出言刁难他嘲笑他，奈何他好像根本不当回事一样，搞得我好像一拳打在了棉花上。我愤怒地把杯里的红酒一饮而尽，涩得很，全然不像我的助理那样清甜。  
KTV包厢里乱糟糟的，刚才喝了好多酒，我把不同种类的红酒倒在不同的杯子里，也记不清自己的酒量多少只是喝。我扶着脑袋，斜睨周围的高管一人搂一个Omega，副总搂着穿短裙的美女笑我喝多了，招手示意助理来跟我说话。  
他坐在我身边，因为麦克风的声音很大，他只能凑近我说话，酒味顺着他的呼吸飘过来，不知道是他喝的香槟，还是信息素的味道，我仰起头眯着眼睛不看他。  
“不舒服吗？”他问。  
我摇摇头也没说话，他沉默了一会儿道：“经理替你选了个Omega送到你的房间，我陪你回去吧。”  
这次换我沉不住气了，我回头瞪着他，但我看不懂他的表情，我掐着他的胳膊摇摇晃晃在走廊里溜达。快走到门口时，我狠狠把他按在墙上吻他，肆虐地咬他的下唇，搅动他的舌头，直到他的唇被我咬破，淡淡的铁锈味从我嘴里荡开。  
“你为什么不把他赶走？”我刚才吻他的时候，情不自禁掐住他的脖子，此刻我一寸寸收紧，愤怒地质问。  
助理没有挣扎，只是拍着我的后背，疑惑地“嗯？”了一声。  
“我不想要别的Omega，”我越来越迷糊，抬起头来松开手捧着他的脸，干净得很，没有之前的漂亮胡子了，“你为什么不把他赶走？我想要你在我的房间。”  
Omega看了看走廊的尽头，“他……很漂亮，应该符合您的口味。”  
我低垂着脑袋，头顶着他的肩膀，心里一阵一阵地跳，揪着跳。我猜测不出来他是什么意思，但我清楚，如果我再这样对他不明不白，靠着不算威胁的威胁，我一定会后悔的。  
“你在骗我，”我扯着他的领口深吸一口气，甜涩的酒香汹涌而来，最后我决定搂着他的腰脑袋埋在他胸前避免和他眼神接触，听到他的心跳比平时急促一些，我无言良久才道：“为什么你就不能说出来，你……我是真的喜欢你。”  
“你喝了多少？”他避而不答。  
“去他妈的喝了多少，你明明知道我为什么喝。”无名的怒火从我心底燃烧，我压着音量破罐子破摔:“我他妈只想操你一个人。”  
他愣了一下，脸上好不容易有了点波澜，不知道是不是我的错觉，我好像听见他在我头顶轻笑了一声。  
助理摸了把我不知道什么时候被眼泪粘在脸上的头发，把我安顿在楼道里，安慰小孩子似的道：“你在这儿等我，我进去和他说。”  
我靠在楼道里，听见他刷卡开门的声音，几分钟后，一个白皮肤金发的少年从我的房间走出来，他说的没错，这的确是我之前喜欢的类型。他小心翼翼地看了一眼我，面对我别扭地红着眼圈，似乎想说些什么，但在助理一张冷脸下还是悄悄溜走了。  
我把门反锁上，快步走到他前面吻他，他搂着我的腰，趁我换气的时候和我说话：“你喝多了，我帮你洗脸。”  
他把我张开四肢摆在床上，拿着温热的毛巾给我擦脸，我眯着眼睛，助理动作很轻，搞得我愈发没有力气。  
“你出差的时候，有没有人对你……”我停顿了一下，“我是说，你有没有……”  
“工作很多。”他没有正面回答地提醒我，“你上次说的地方我改了，合同也签……”“他们订的红酒都不好喝。”  
我打断他，侧过头舔他的脖子，“我在家里在包厢，喝遍了所有牌子的红酒，都不好喝。”  
他不说话，任由我给他留下一小片一小片的吻痕，我彻底地认输了，他不知道的是，每天我下班回到家里的时候，那种空落落的孤独感如同一个隔绝所有声音的泡泡一样把我一寸寸围裹，我被这东西弄得呼吸困难。我想他，发了疯一样的想他，就在这三天里。  
天知道他穿着西装站在我面前装作普通的上司下属关系时我有多难受。  
他不肯说，不管我们做了几次，提起橘子他就什么也不说，我温柔与粗暴，他的回应除了平静与激烈也没有别的，我邪恶地想，干脆直接标记他算了。  
但他突然小声道：“那边很少有卖…橘子的。”  
我睁大眼睛，一时间没反应过来那是我的幻听还是他真的说出口了，直到他扶着我的后脑轻轻亲吻我的嘴唇，然后解开领带，“我也想你。”  
Omega这次真真切切地对着橘子味发情了，他的脸覆上一层淡红，张着薄唇喘气，我把手插进他的头发挠着他的头皮，舌尖探入他的口腔。  
他热烈地回应我，甚至和我交换了攻守方，他带着香槟酒味的舌勾着我的下舌面，这种痒痒的感觉竟然让我有些退缩，一个长吻结束，他替我拉开了裙子的拉链。  
我按住他，不好意思道：“我……没拿避孕套。”  
助理把我的手指含进他口中，柔软的舌头不断吮吸舔舐，“标记我，”  
我用余下的几根手指逗弄他的下巴，听见他继续说：“我想要你的结。”  
该死的。  
我搂着他的脖子，突发奇想拽下了他的领带，然后把自己脱得一丝不挂，将他的领带系在我脖子上，他温柔地拨掉我脸上的头发，轻吻我的乳尖。  
他的酒香却让我渐渐清醒过来，所谓的那些名牌红酒都比不上我的Omega，它们都是无趣的。  
助理含住我左面的乳头轻轻用舌头打转，我忍不住喟叹一声，这感觉似乎和上次不一样，他渐渐占据了主动地位，而我则像是那个等待被操的人。  
领带垂到我的肚子上，他看起来很喜欢我戴他的领带的模样。助理平躺下大张开双腿，主动扶着我的性器送进去，我把胳膊撑在他耳边，开始了有节奏的律动。  
“呃……嗯……”他仰起头的时候我含住他的喉结，也学着他那样用舌头舔。他掐着我臀肉的手须臾松开，并轻轻打了一下。  
我愣了，他竟然在打我屁股？我把他转过去，用力顶他的敏感点，然后再缓缓深入他的生殖腔，Omega抓紧床单低吼一声，我吻他出了汗的后背，忍不住用舌头舔他。  
领带不停地被甩在他身上，助理咬着下唇，被快感卷席到说不出来话，直到我俯下身子吻他腺体的时候才听清他在说什么。  
“标记我……总裁，我……”我握住他的手，对准Omega的腺体咬了下去，他狠狠颤抖了一下，没忍住吼了出来。  
“……喜欢吃橘子，”他气喘吁吁地转过来搂紧我，“也喜欢你。”  
我用手指描绘他的下颌线，握着他的手放到我身下的小穴，他是第一个让我有这种感觉的人。  
“那……或许我可以允许你换一个方式爱我？”  
他紧紧盯着我，再一次把舌头伸进我口腔的时候，我的身下似乎探进来一根手指，我惊呼一声，他的吻把我的嘴堵得严严实实。


End file.
